The Battle of Rosethorn
by springergirl07
Summary: Set when vampires rule the world. Bella Swan has inherited strange armor and a sword from her grandmother. She begins a journey to free the remaining humans and end the rule of the Volturi. Disclamer: I do not own Twilight.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The metallic sound of sword meeting sword sounded throughout the clearing. The peaceful looking clearing was disturbed wit scarlet stained mud and corpses of fallen warriors. Towards the center of the fighting was the source of the clanging. Out of the twirling and fast moving battle you could make out the form of two fighters.

One was clad from head to toe with fierce looking armor, decorated with rose designs. If you looked close enough you would notice her feminine looks; brown hair streaming from behind her, red lips, and brown eyes. Her opponent wore nothing but ordinary clothing. He was a man of normal build with pale skin and bronze hair.

Neither side seemed to be winning, but as the skirmish dragged on, the female seemed to weaken. One strike and she was on the ground, sword thrown across the clearing. The man leaned forward and growled. The female stared back defiantly, as the sounds of fighting diminished until it was dead silent. She risked a glance and looked around. Her fellow warriors had been felled after watching their leader lose. She looked back to the man, a smirk resting upon her flawless features. "Well Edward," she spat at him, the words almost pure venom, "Just kill me already, then you will finally be done with me and the rebellion."

Edward frowned and spoke with mock sympathy, "You know I can't kill you Selena. You know how I hate to see such strength die. So instead, I'll have my right hand man kill you. James." He flicked his wrist towards his left, summoning a blond, greasy looking man. He smiled and stepped forward; understanding his new assignment and crouched beside Selena. She braced herself for the pain but before closing her eyes for the final time she stared at Edward with an eerie calm. "Edward Cullen, you may kill me now, but I will not die. Watch your back for I will return, and when I do, you will not be safe until I draw my last breath." She nodded at James, holding her breath, as he flicked his hand forward, ending her life.

"Hey boss, you alright?" A burly man asked Edward. "You looked a little spooked. She was crazy you know, just look at what she attempted to do."

Edward shook himself slightly, looking at her crumpled form. "I know Emmett, but she almost prevailed." He turned on his heel and strode from the meadow.


	2. Ch 1

Ch. 1

I was so close. I could almost taste the sweet and tart taste of an apple. The shadow I clung to shifted abruptly when a bright light was cast across my hiding place. I jumped back into the bushes, swearing under my breath. I sidestepped to another tree. I could see the looming shape of a person in the orchard, shining a lantern's glow into the darkness. I crept slowly up behind him and whacked him hard on the head with the handle of my sword.

"Jeez, Jake. Do you have to bring a lantern with you everywhere? Scared of the dark?" I laughed as he spun around, spooked by my sudden appearance from the darkness. Jake winced and felt the growing lump on his skull.

"Ow, Bella, do you _have _to hit me every time we meet?" He closed a shutter on the lantern so that the burning flame shed a warm glow, turning the darkness into dancing shadows. I laughed and walked towards the tree I had originally targeted. One strong hit and four apples fell to the ground. I sighed and bent to pick them up. They were a little bruised and maybe two days overripe, but hey, that was life.

"Okay, so do you have it?" It was time to get down to business, play time was over.

"Of course I do Bella. Jeez, why would I even show up without it? I still remember what happened last time." He shuddered, and automatically felt another spot on his head. I held back a laugh and tried to look serious.

"Enough with the small talk, give it." I gestured towards the brown leather bag that he carried on his back. He quickly covered his face and head with his forearm, as if afraid that I would strike him again. I laughed and he looked up seeing my humor filled face and relaxed. I pointed to the bag again, hoping he would catch my meaning and comply. But instead of opening the bag as he usually did, he crossed his arms and frowned, looking confused.

"What are you willing to give me this time. I don't see any other bags with you, so I am assuming that you are hoping I will let you pay me back later." This time, I was the one who frowned.

"Jake, you know that this is important. You _know _that I have nothing other than my sword. Oh and let me remind you, who saved you from Laurent, huh? Who?" He lowered his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." I smiled at him and went to give him a light punch on the arm. "Don't worry Jake, we can get through this. I just need a little help along the way. What are friends for, right?" I looked up and saw that big smile and laughed. He opened his bag and pulled out a large cloth bag. My eyes widened, for a large bag meant that he had a greater amount than last time.

"Here, take it before I change my mind." Jake said gruffly and threw the bag at me. I caught and tucked it into the pouch in my skirt. He looked at me strangely for a moment and his expression changed. "Bella, you know that they are going to kill all of us humans by over-feeding. Why do you even hope to defeat them?"

"I don't know Jacob. Why keep breathing, why keep living if not for the small hope of freedom? I know that you and the wolves hate them, why don't you try to help me other than supplying my needs?" That was a good question and he knew it. Why was the pack so determined to stay hidden instead of fight back the vampires.

"Um, I have to g-go. S-see ya Bells!" And before I could respond negatively he gave me a crushing hug and ran into the woods. I could have easily followed him but was in no mood for running. About a thousand questions still buzzed through my skull. For example, why the heck was he so _nervous_?"

I sat leaning against a tree and bit into the fruit. My empty stomach welcomed the nourishment. My eyes zeroed in on the lantern Jacob had left accidentally. I snatched it closer and glanced around. I usually had a sixth sense about being watched. Sensing nothing I relaxed against the trunk. Hand itching to look in the bag, I finally gave in.

The large sized cloth bag contained two smaller bags. I was surprised, for this was unusual. I reached for the lighter of the two, and looking inside, gasped at its contents. Inside were about thirty snack bars, from before the take-over. "Wow, Jake. I'll be in your debt for eternity." Stashing the sacred food in my travel bag, I prepared myself for the next bag. Breathing deeply I opened it and smiled.

Werewolf claws.


	3. Ch 2

Clang. Hot embers leaped from the armor as a hammer was brought strongly down upon it. A man of about forty stood back and admired his handiwork before dousing it swiftly with water. I sat hidden in the corner; staring with great interest at the man I had known all of my life. Charlie was completely different outside of his blacksmith shop. He wasn't a take charge man, one who seemed to shrink in the face of others. But here, he came alive.

"Bella, I know that you are there." I sighed and pulled myself out of the corner. He was the only person who could tell when I was near. To others, I was like a shadow, dark, and unnoticed.

"Hey Dad. I am back from meeting Jacob. I know that I promised to be here right after he left, but the darkness was too troubling to find my way home." He smiled as he put his forging hammer in its case. "He had tons of the stuff! I couldn't believe how much I got!" But this time, instead of a smile, my father shot me a warning glance. Involuntarily, my hand reached up to cover my mouth as my eyes searched the room for open windows or doors.

My gaze reached a window on the far side, which had been left open to bring cool breezes into the hot room. My dad motioned for me to be quiet as he crept up to the window. My heart beat erratically. Charlie quickly shut the window with a short snap, his breathing labored.

"Well that was a close one. Haven't I told you enough that what we are doing is dangerous? I know that you are only eighteen and that you have had to grow up quickly because of this war, but you can never be so careless again." He smiled grimly and shrugged his shoulders, motioning me to come forward. "You said something about a large amount of material? How did Jacob get it?"

"Here, look into the bag." My voice had grown toneless as I managed to keep from talking back. I chose not to tell him about the snack bars. Charlie wouldn't understand and would make me return them. Also, something warned me to keep my mouth shut. The less he knew the better. "I have no clue as to where he is getting it from."

Charlie's eyes widened as he opened the cloth bag. He quickly closed it and wheeled around. "Go out and explore. Come back in two days and the armor will be done." His business tone was surprisingly cold. I flinched, remembering the days when we lived as a loving family. That was back when Mom was alive...my eyes watered. No! I couldn't bring back those memories. It would destroy me and everything I had built up since then.

I ran blindly from the building, tripping and stumbling as I did so. My mind shut down as a safety precaution. This was normal, Charlie always made sure I was no where near him when he worked with the claws. It was just in case he was caught, but somehow I always had the gut feeling that he never trusted me enough to keep the secret of how to work the claws magical strength. I sighed and stopped. My mindless running had carried me farther than I had meant to go.

I was in the forest that surrounded our small village. My favorite tree was nearby, so I trudged through the muck and leaves, finding my familiar trail. I grimaced as my favorite pair of sneakers sank into the mud. As soon as I came into the clearing, my mind slowly began to work again, picking up the far away sound of a running stream. This circular meadow in the middle of the forest was beautiful in a haunting way. Legend has it that a great battle happened here. Another legend speaks of a great warrior rumored to win the war was killed here. As a child, I had loved to hear these stories, earning me the nickname, "wild child." I ran across and leaped up onto a branch. I climbed until I had a good view and settled down for the next day.

"Oh, Charlie. Why can't you see me as you used to? All I ever try to do is make you happy, but it's never is enough." I whispered wistfully, knowing full well that this always happened when I visited Charlie. I grew depressed and went to mope in my tree. More importantly, something in Charlie's face gave away his anxiousness and urgent need. Charlie knew something that he wasn't telling me. As I pondered this, I opened one of Jacob's snack bars and took a huge bite. I smiled, chocolate granola, my favorite.

The sky was beginning to darken, casting a shadow on the far side of the clearing. By the time the brilliant orb of the moon reached the treetops, I was already fast asleep.


	4. Ch 3

Ch. 3

A sharp snap to my left woke me from my dream. I spun around, my still half-lidded eyes misjudging the width of the branch. I lost my balance and quickly grabbed the trunk to keep from falling to my death. I looked about, having been awoken completely by the near death experience.

About two inches from my neck was a glinting silver blade, buried deep into the bark. I almost lost my balance for a second time. I quickly scanned the surrounding area before grabbing the blade, my belongings, and swinging to the branch below me.

My sneakers made too much noise so I removed them and my socks to shove them into my bag. Barefooted and as silent as a shadow, I dropped to the ground to make my way through the trees. I knew something was wrong as soon as I heard it. Or rather, what I didn't hear. Nature was silent. At that moment I panicked ran as fast as I could away from this place. Too late I realized I was running the opposite way home.

As I turned my head to look behind me, my foot hit a rock and I tripped. The last thing I remember before blacking out was how cold the stone I had hit my head on was.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke with a start, my head throbbing from the quick movement. My eyes adjusted slowly to the darkness. I was leaned up against a tree. As I woke completely, I realized that my hands and feet were numb. I tried to move them and found something blocking my way. "Who the heck tied my hands together?" I muttered angrily. My bag was about three feet away from me.

I tried to stand but managed to fall on my face. With great difficulty I returned to my sitting position. "Oh, funny guys. My legs are tied too." I was getting very angry by this time. "Please don't tell me that you took the knife too?" I was talking to myself but that was the least of my problems. My head was past aching now, which was a great relief. I crawled over to my bag as well as I could.

I almost laughed at the stupidity of it all. Why tie me up if I still have a chance to escape? The cold silver blade was sitting in the bottom of my bag. After about five minutes of maneuvering, my hands were free. I studied the knife for a moment before tucking it back into my bag. On the handle sat a red jewel, as red as blood.

My wrists were burned from the rope and I spent another few minutes absent-mindedly rubbing them. The sky through the trees was an odd gray color. I sniffed the air, and found the smell of smoke. I quickly cut the rope on my legs and stood. The rush of blood caused my head to spin but I pushed on. My bag seemed to grow heavier as I ran. I finally decided to leave it by the tree I had slept in last night.

"Oh my God, no please. This can not be happening." I screamed into the air as I came into view of my only home. Red flames licked the sky and an overpowering cloud of smoke hung in the air. I walked in a daze through ash and destroyed buildings. To my right was where I had bought toys in a store. To my left was the building where I had looked at the sweet foods in the Pastry Shop's window.

A sob threatened to tear itself from my throat. I pushed forward, one thought on my mind. Charlie. Now I ran faster than I had ever before in my life. "Charlie!" I screamed until I was hoarse. No one seemed to be alive. I didn't waste times looking for survivors.

In the farthest part of our destroyed village sat a burnt building. My running slowed to a jog as I saw Charlie's prized home in ashes. I ran into the rubble, desperate to find him. "Charlie! Where are you?" I shouted to the sky. My lungs burned and I soughed from inhaling smoke. I heard crumbling and spun around, searching. I saw a pink hand flash from the destruction. I ran to the fallen form covered with pieces of burnt roof.

I pulled frantically at him. I managed to uncover most of his body but his legs were still crushed under one of the beams from our ceiling. Charlie's face looked peaceful. The tears that had threatened earlier spilled over now, blurring my vision. "No, no, no, no!" I whispered. I stood and screamed. "Just take! Just take me whatever did this! I can't go on any more! Take everything from me but leave others out of it!" My head was growing dizzy so I sank down in the ash next to my father.

"Oh, Dad. How did it come to this? If I hadn't have left you alone, you would no have died. It's all my fault. It's all my fault that you died. It was my fault that Mom died and now I have killed you too." I didn't even recognize the voice that leaked from my body. I sounded so hopeless. The tears had grown fewer and my eyes burned as did my lungs. "I have to leave soon Dad, but I will be back to kill whoever did this. I swear to you."


	5. Ch 4

Ch. 4

My pain-numbed body barely responded as I struggled with the shovel. Charlie's grave was located next to my mothers grave, his favorite spot to sit and think. My eyes had dried by now. I paused to look back at Charlie once again. The smoke had cleared almost completely by then, but the sky was a murky grey, mirroring my mood.

Almost a half an hour later, the grave was dug and I was cleaning up father. As I carried him over two feet, his right hand unclenched and a piece of paper floated to the ground. I took note of it but continued on my predetermined mission. Tears sprung forth again as I shoveled the last mound of dirt onto my peaceful looking father.

I wiped my eyes and walked over to the piece of paper. I dusted off a huge chunk of ceiling and sat down, unfolding the creased yellow paper. Charlies scribbled handwriting read, "Check my bag, let no one know, run away, win for me." I frowned, my forehead creasing with intense thought. "Check my bag." What bag? I looked around. All of the house had been incinerated.

My mind picked up on a past conversation. Charlie had once told me that his hammer bag was fire proof in case of a house fire. I leaped up and began searching through the rubble. My hand brushed past an old trunk that had sat in the corner of our house. It was barely singed. That caught my attention. I opened the lid and gasped. Inside was the bag with my fathers hammer and my own sword inside.

Charlie had made that sword so that I could learn our families heritage. My Mothers maiden name was Rose. Apparently, her family had been a great force in the armies against the Volturi, the evil force who had enslaved us. I had finished my training when I was about 16. I laughed quietly as memories flooded back to me. I rummaged through the trunk and felt another smooth feeling surface. I looked down and saw a piece of hide, that was covering a bulky item.

I pulled it off slowly, fearing what I would find.

It was beautiful. The cold metal shone dimly in the sunlight. I fingered it briefly before lifting the hand crafted armor from the trunk. This was what Charlie had been working on before the fire. I gulped and laid it on the ground, pulling out more items from the trunk. "Charlie, you said that you were making armor for yourself so that you could join the fight. How come this looks to be too small for you?" I whispered.

Maybe he hadn't finished, I thought. But on closer inspection, the armor had Charlie's seal of approval on the left inside plate. I frowned and ran my hand over the metal again, this time noticing the rose designs. My mind went blank as a feminine voice rang through my head, reminding me that my mother's generation was associated with the rose.

I also uncovered a pile of cloth with rose designs. I had no clue what that was for, but if this was included in the bag, I would take it.

"Oh, no. What were you thinking? I can't join the fight, I'm a girl." I was horror struck, but somewhere in the back of my mind, I was excited. What if I did? What if I defied the rebellion's rules? I picked up the pile of armor in a fit of excitement.

I glanced back at the trunk, thinking of how I could close it when I caught sight of my dad's hammer bag. I put down the armor as I gently handled my fathers ancient, fire proof bag. I pulled out the hammer with slow, careful reverence.

My eyes blurred with another round of tears. The worn wooden handle carved with elaborate designs reminded me of the times I would watch my dad work, awed at his accuracy and precision. When I was younger, I was not allowed to touch his hammer, for I was clumsy. My father feared that I would trip and kill myself. I laughed again in spite of myself.

"Dad," I said while looking up towards the sky," Wherever you are now, I know that you will miss this the most." Including me, I added quietly in my mind. I trudged over to his newly covered grave and dug down a little. I shined the already spotless hammer on my shirt. I hugged it close before pushing it into the cold earth.

I had to move on, or I would never be able to leave. I gathered the armor and shoved as much as I could in the bag, putting even more into my own travel bag. The only piece that would not fit was the breast plate. I sighed and looked around. I was alone it appeared so I changed my shirt and put the breastplate on.

I was surprised when it fit snugly. I smiled and held up a shoulder plate, admiring my reflection.

My smile grew until I laughed, drawing my sword, I walked a little unsteadily from my past home. Every step I took away was another step towards a brighter future.


	6. Ch 5

Ch. 5

Clouds seemed to hover over the rubble that was my home. My mind wandered over possible places to go. I could try the hideout that Jacob called the packs home or I could look for other towns like mine. But the last option was dangerous; I didn't know how far I would have to journey.

My stomach rumbled as the day wore on, I was working my way back towards the tree I had slept in the previous night. I only had the snack bars and that barely appealed to me, but I had to eat. My energy level would fall if I held out any longer. I swallowed about half in one bite and rolled the rest up in the wrapper for later. My emergency bag that I carried with me everywhere had a canteen in it. Before I reached my home base, I would need water.

I followed another trail through the dense forest and came to a small brook. Memories flooded my mind of when I was younger and I would play in the shallow stream. My father would worry that I would fall and drown, but he soon realized that worrying about me got him no where. The pain from his death was still raw in my chest as I carried on numbly.

I gathered a small amount in my hand and cupped it to my mouth. The clear water was cold and I shivered as I swallowed. My canteen was filled, enough for almost a day and a half. I scanned my surroundings and quickly moved behind a thick grouping of brush.

Movement farther down the stream rustled leaves and birds took flight in alarm. I held back a gasp as a figure emerged. His back was turned to me, but I recognized the dark skin and signature black hair. Jacob turned and looked around suspiciously, and I almost stood. That was until he pulled out a small vial and unscrewed the cap.

He murmured something that sounded like, "I'm sorry." He poured the contents into the water. I gasped as the blood red liquid dissolved into the water. He stood looking at the water for an immeasurable moment. Another figure slipped out of the brush and stood beside him. He was another member of the pack. He looked at the empty vial in Jacob's hand and smiled.

"Come on, let's go. She should be here any second; Embry saw her walking this way." He smiled again and clapped Jacob on the back with his left hand.

"But what if it hurts her? Maybe it won't just knock her out, maybe it will be fatal. Quil, we'll be murderers." He started to whisper towards the end. I leaned forward involuntarily and almost lost my balance. My knees were ground into the twigs and leaves.

"Jacob, she burned down the town! She killed her own father; she's a cold hearted killer. Do you really believe that anyone else could have started the fire? Let's go. Now, before she gets here, okay?" His smile was gone now, and in place of it was a cold anger that burned away the kindness in his face. He turned without looking back at Jacob, who stood there, dead silent.

"Bella, I know you're here. Just stand up and face me." He sounded tired and in pain, not at all like the Jacob Black I knew.

I rose slowly, letting him know where I was before I made any movements. I made a sad attempt at lightening the mood. "Well, how did you know I was here?"

Jacob attempted a smile and turned to face me completely. "You're always where you aren't supposed to be. Your timing is always perfect. I have to leave quickly before Quil comes back for me, but here is some advice. Don't drink the water from this stream from this day on and watch your back always Bella, you have few friends these days." He turned to leave and I ran over to him.

I gave him a hug and he smiled down at me, sadness in his brown eyes. "Bella, I want you to know that I don't believe what they are saying about you. I want you to know that if you are caught, I can't protect you. I would be outnumbered. They will kill you for joining the other side, as they say you have done. I don't know who is trying to get rid of you, but know this," he paused looked over his shoulder, as if to see if Quil was coming back.

"I know Charlie and will miss him, and I know that any daughter that he raised, could never have been such a joy you had been to him. They will never kill the hope that you, and others like you, have inspired. Goodbye Isabella."

Tears threatened to spring forth as I remembered growing up with this incredibly sweet boy. I watched him change from scrawny teenager into the tall, statuesque, man that was almost in tears at our farewell. A few tears leaked from the corners of my eyes. I laughed as he walked away.

"Goodbye Jacob, I hope that one day we can be friends again." He walked out of sight and I hugged myself to keep from crying. "I will make sure of it." Suddenly, the skies opened up and the rain washed over me, soaking the river bank and leaving me deeper than I had been a moment before.


	7. Ch 6

Ch. 6

I trudged through the mud, blind and numb from the endless waves of rain. I reached my tree and grabbed my other bag. I didn't have much time to dawdle, so I pushed myself onward. This time, as I looked once more on the clearing I had loved as a child, I let the tears break free. Sobbing I ran far, as if my problems wouldn't follow me.

Eventually, I had to rest, my feet feeling frostbitten. The rain had lessened, gray clouds giving way to blue skies. I stumbled across a path and decided to follow it. After a few minutes I came to a huge rock. I climbed on top, and lay down.

My eyelids must have closed at one point, because by the time I awoke, the sun was blinding and it was late in the day. I rolled over and heard a small gasp. Instantly alert, I rolled further. And fell off of the rock. This time, I heard giggles. I stood hastily and dusted myself off. I turned and saw someone hiding behind a tree. The petite girl approached unaware of the fact I was glaring hostilely at her.

"Hello, I'm Alice. Nice dismount." She smiled and I glared again when she laughed.

"Well goodbye." I turned to leave when she walked in front of me and started going through my bags. "Hey! Get out of those! Who are you?"

"I already told you. I'm A-L-I-C-E." She annunciated as if I was some sort of stupid. Alice continued searching, and surprisingly, I made no effort to stop her.

"Wow, I want one too!" She practically screamed when she came to my sword. "My dad only let me use bow and arrow to train."

"That's pretty cool too." I just realized that I was making small talk with some nosy stranger when I was running from people who wanted me dead. "Umm, I have to go."

Alice stopped playing with my sword long enough to respond. "Why not just come to my house for some food. I didn't see much food in your bags. Besides, there are some people in my town that I'm sure you would love to meet." She smiled and I found myself nodding. This was the first time in a while that I had held a decent conversation with a girl of my age. I realized that I may have found a friend.

Ten minutes of pointless conversation and peaceful walking later, we reached her town. Upon first look you would say it was quiet. But as I looked around, I saw people inside of their houses either eating or sleeping. Alice said simply, "We wait for the inevitable attack and sleep in shifts." I followed dumbfounded, what kind of town just gives up.

"Well here we are! Welcome to my humble abode." We stood in front of a small house. The thatched roof and shabby shingling showed how old it must have been. Alice pushed her way in and headed right for her makeshift kitchen. She started making rice over a small fire and my stomach growled, earning another laugh from Alice.

"Alice, where are your parents?" I asked innocently enough. She stiffened and didn't even turn around to answer me.

"They died, both fighting in the rebellion. That's why I learned how to use a bow and arrow, just in case the Volturi came, I could protect myself. Isn't that why you learned how to use a sword?"

"No, my mother came from a long line of warriors and I inherited this sword from my grandmother." As I spoke, I held my sword, letting the light catch and reflect off of its shiny surface. "She died when I was younger too." Alice came to my side carrying two bowls of steaming rice. I took one and sat on one of the mangled chairs she had set up around a solid oak table.

"How did she die?" Alice looked cautiously across the table, a glimmer of sadness in her eyes.

"It was my fault. I looked just like her, she and my grandmother. Some sort of hereditary fluke, I'm guessing. My mother and I were out in a clearing that was by my home. We were laughing, playing, and stumbling. Well, it was mostly me who stumbled. Anyway, she got distracted and I fell again. This time, instead of picking me up and brushing me off, she told me, 'Hush Bella,

Mommy's busy.'" I realized that I hadn't thought about this in years.

"Me being a small child, I couldn't comprehend why my mother told me to be quiet. I started crying and ran off into the woods. My back was turned to my mother as I screamed 'I hate you.' I didn't mean it of course. That was the last thing I ever said to her." Alice had remained silent since I began my story. Now, she just looked saddened and asked the question I had been dreading.

"What happened to her?" I grimaced and pushed the now empty bowl of rice away. Taking a shaky breath I continued.

"I heard her scream. I made my way back towards her in the clearing. I crawled into a bush and watched as some strange men circled her. Suddenly she stiffened and turned to face me. The look in her eyes haunted me for weeks. It was the look of the dead, her eyes already dull and lifeless.

"She screamed, 'Run Bella! Run!' I ran, not once questioning my mother. As I ran I heard one of them say, 'Selena, nice to see you again.' I heard a scream and that was the last I heard. Her funeral was held later that week. My father died too that day, after he watched the woman he loved get buried he never seemed to smile the same way, or even look at me the same way."

Alice looked on the brim of tears and it wasn't even about her. I went to rub my eyes and found them wet. The torrential down pour of my tears was endless.

I stood up and stiffly walked out of her house, barely aware that Alice followed. I had unknowingly grabbed my bags on the way out. Alice grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Where are we going?" She half-screamed with a confused look on her face.

"It all makes sense." I murmured to my self. My breath creating puffs of white in the darkness.

"What makes sense? Why are you leaving? I thought you were different, I thought that I found a friend!" Tears were spilling down her cheeks. Even though we had only known each other for a few hours, we had bounded; two misfits with no where to go.

"Alice." She quieted down and looked confused again. "Alice, go get your bow and arrow. We're joining the rebellion."


	8. Ch 7

Ch. 7

Alice decided to bring half of her possessions with her, which only amounted to two bags. I looked at her incredulously.

"What? You have THREE bags. I have to bring clothing and some food, cause you've got nothing." She walked ahead of me. I caught up quick, her shorter legs no match for my longer ones. She huffed and slowed down a bit. "Where are we going?"

"To join the rebellion, duh." Alice mimicked shock.

"Yeah I know that, but how are we getting there? Do you even know where they are?"

I grimaced again, choosing my answer carefully. "Umm, I have no clue."

I watched Alice carefully decide her reaction. Would it be horror, anger, sadness, or a mixture of the three? Instead she decided on something different. "Okay then! Let's get going!" She shouted with a huge smile on her face. "I have heard a few people whisper about a small group of people joining the rebellion. Maybe they know the way."

Alice changed directions so quickly that I had trouble catching up with her. We walked through her town. My first impression of her town was that it was small, but I was wrong. We walked in silence for almost an hour before I gave up.

"Alice, it's late. Maybe we should stay at your house for the night and then go talk to them."

"No way, we need to go now, or I will never want to leave. Please Bella. Let's go now." Alice didn't wait for me to respond, she walked away into the darkness. We walked for another twenty minutes before Alice stopped and walked towards a small house. It was two story and plain looking. I followed slowly, the complete blackness heightening my senses. I heard Alice knock on a door and the moments of silence before she tried again. I stood in the darkness, just letting my senses take flight. I heard someone come to the door.

"What do you want?" A gruff voice asked Alice.

I approached Alice as she replied, her never ending cheerfulness a sun in the moonless night. "Come on, move it. We have some important business to settle." She walked inside, brushing past a man without a second glance. I got closer to the door when the man looked up. He had blue eyes and blonde hair, but clearly not the pretty boy type. He seemed tense and constantly alert. His eyes settled on me, grumbled, "Jasper.", and gestured for me to go ahead.

Alice sat at a table, chatting with a pretty strawberry-blonde girl. She immediately introduced herself as Angela. I nodded and sat down with them.

Angela continued, "My husband, Ben, is still asleep. He refuses to wake before seven, and its two. Anyway, what brings you two here so early in the morning?"

Alice leaned forward as she responded. "We want to join."

The atmosphere in the tiny room changed in a heartbeat. Angela looked grim and I noticed Jasper stood behind her with a weird expression on his face. "Girls, how did you know to contact us?"

"I overheard a conversation or two. What does it matter anyway? Bella and I are trained and have our own weapons so you don't have to worry. We want to join."

"What is your last name?" Jasper suddenly spoke, watching me intently.

"Swan." I said warily.

Jasper turned to leave, but before exiting the room he simply said to Angela, "They're legit. Give them a room and let's get some sleep."

Angela smiled warmly and started talking to me. "So Bella, where are you from?"

"A small town about a days travel from here."

"That's nice. I grew up in another town too but moved here to live with my husband."

Alice and I followed Angela as she ascended the stairs. A hallway with five doors awaited us at the top. We were led to the fourth.

"Good rest to you both." Angela said before ducking out the door. Alice practically skipped into the room, lighting a candle with the flick of a match, and settling onto one of the twin beds.

"Goodnight Bella." She said before collapsing into the covers. I sighed and sat on my bed.

"Goodnight." I muttered, pulling my bags onto the bed. I pulled out my sword for a good cleaning. I sat, sword in hand, lost in thought. My father had said that he had this sword for me, but I don't remember him ever making it. I frowned, and started looking for his seal of approval. Instead of my fathers seal, I found another intricate design, which looked almost like a rose. My heart beat faster as I tried to recall my parents as they spoke about my sword.

My mind recalled a conversation my mother had with my father.

She had said, "It is time to pass it down to her anyway. After all, it is a tradition." My father had shook his head and agreed with her as usual.

I picked up the armor that my father had made. I had found his seal of approval only two days ago, but I searched the metal again. This time, I found the same seal as the one on my sword. It was worn away, but still visible. I was shocked. Who else knew how to handle werewolf claws like my father did.

My eyes were growing heavy, so I decided to consult Alice tomorrow. As I pulled the covers up around me, I remember feeling confused and scared.


End file.
